


Shine Like The Stars

by XxDrowning_In_PursuitxX



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Gen, Im so sorry ;-;, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 06:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5957050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxDrowning_In_PursuitxX/pseuds/XxDrowning_In_PursuitxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The daily life of Allan Kirkland Bonneyfoy consisted mainly of pain. He dreaded the moment his father would come home for he knew that the rest of his and his mother's night would be full of pain. Despite this brutal life style Allan still manages to smile. As long as he had his twin brother by his side he knew everything was going to be okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shine Like The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Okay ummm this is my first fanfic on this site so I doubt many will end up reading this. Just to get this out there I don't support child abuse, I just enjoy to write about it to blow off steam ^-^ If you don't like it don't read. If you would like to read more of this comment below and Ill think about writing a small series :D The summary really sucks and I apologize XD!!!

Allan smiles as he hugs Matt tightly. “Mattttttttt!” He giggles, “Maaaaaattttt!” Currently both were sitting in their soft baby blue coloured high chairs. Oliver’s comforting hums can be heard from the living room as he tidies up. Their daddy would be home any minute, they knew their mommy was working on making the house spotless in order to please their picky father. Al lets out a cute chuckle as he noms on a meat ball. “Matt,” he says as he twirls spaghetti onto his fork. “Do you think daddy will be happy when he comes home?” All Matt does is giggle, making a red sticky mess of his food all over his shirt and seat.

 

Meanwhile as the babies eat their dinner Oliver can’t help but fidget, hoping he's doing a well enough job tidying the house. He was always wanting to satisfy his harsh husband, always eager to please. He glides through the already neat living room focused on micro-managing. Organize the nic-naks, dusts the walls, adjusts the remotes on the sleek shiny coffee table, make everything look natural and perfect. Deep down inside the small pink haired man knew that nothing he could ever do would please Francos. He knew that his husband would find the tiniest thing to scrutinize, the ittiest bittiest thing to punish him for. 

 

His fragile heart skips a beat as he places down his feather duster, rushing over to greet his lover at the door. Most of the time, the man of the house came home cranky and aggravated from the stress of work. “Francos,” Oliver cooed, bringing the blonde haired man his slippers. ”Your home a little later then usual...Held up in the office again I suppose?” The small english man smiles as he leads his lover to the couch, sitting him down. “Your dinner is just about ready. It’ll be done in a moment, you may eat in here if you would like.” He flashes his loving motherly smile, placing a delicate hand on Francos’s shoulder. 

 

The French 2p can hear his children giggling and talking amongst themselves innocently. One voice stood out to him more than the other. A certain voice which he considered extremely annoying, easily making him more frustrated than he already was. The voice belonged to his little auburn haired boy Allan, who Francos was not quite fond of. Besides Oliver, Allan seemed to be the main target for his father's abuse. The boy would always offer himself up as martyr in order to protect his mother and brother. 

 

“...Oliver. Could you do me a favour?” He looks up at him, fatigued and annoyance evident in his eyes. Oliver smiles lovingly and gently and softly places his hands on his shoulders. “Yes, love?...” Francos looks away. “...go downstairs real quick, get me some wine.” Oliver slowly nods and leaves after kissing his cheek, fearful of the consequences if he were to disobey.. Francos slowly stands and walks into the kitchen. The boys are giggling and eating. Matt smiles and waves. “Hi daddy!” But, Francos doesn’t even look at his beautiful, perfect, blond haired son. His eyes lock on Allan. He glares at his red hair; oh that ugly red...He hated it. He hated that hair colour more than anything. “...Allan. Come here for daddy.”

 

Allan smiles wide, his eyes light up so brightly.He got little to no attention from his father, unlike his brother Matthew who always seemed to be in the spotlight. Allan quickly hops off from his high chair and waddles over to his father, smiling and giggling stupidly. His soft brown eyes were full of love and childhood innocence. Those giggles....that smile...he hated them. He just did. “Hi daddy!” Al waves up at him. “How was daddy’s da-” He gasps sharply as Francos grabs his hair, yanking on it and glaring at it. “...stop talking, Allan.” Allan nods, his eyes wide. Matt watches, his eyes also wide. Francos sighs and pushes Allan out of the way, walking to the stove where the dinner is. He smirks a disgusting smirk, one full of sinister and evil intention “Hey Allan…”

 

Oliver comes back upstairs, a wine bottle in hand. He sighs softly but freezes when he hears crying. His mommy instincts kick in, he can sense something is wrong as he hurries to the kitchen, a gasp escaping his throat. Allan is curled up on the floor, covered in the dinner Oliver had made. Smashed glass plates also surround him, Oliver can see glass shards stuck in his hair. Matthew is silently crying, while the man of the house is eating calmly. He looks over at Oliver. “Hey, took you long enough. Come sit, open the wine.” Oliver’s frozen in the doorway, his eyes wavering and his hands shaking slightly. His voice is but a whisper. “...w...what happened to...my b-baby?...” Francos sighs. “Oliver, get over here. Now.” 

 

Fear overtakes Oliver. He wanted to help his poor baby...to hug him...to whisper such sweet, loving things...but he didn’t want to make it worse. He stands next to Francos, popping off the cork off of the wine bottle and pouring him a glass. Francos smiles, swirling the wine around in his luxury wine glass. He looks at Oliver and raises his cup which holds the deep purple liquid which matched the colour of his own eyes. “Cheers.” Of course, just about every night was like this. Almost every single night was a living hell for either Oliver or Allan...but never Matthew. Matthew was the only one Francos cherished and loved more than anything. In the end...Oliver couldn’t do anything to change how his husband acted. He still had to love him and stay with him, or the consequences would be worse than hell, worse than anything else. 

 

Allan lies submissively on the floor, waiting for his father's permission to get up. The poor child was oh so used to being beat and left out. None the less his main goal in life seemed to be to please his father, to make him happy. He endures the pain as if he were a soldier in war, his childish thoughts drifting off. ‘...maybe...I’ll ask mommy if...I can make my hair yellow like Matt’s...daddy really likes his hair...or...maybe I’ll dress like Matt, too...maybe...just maybe…” He silently cries, sniffling. He doesn’t move at all, fearing that his mother or himself will get hurt. 

 

Francos stands after the longest time. He goes over to Allan and nudges him. “Allan.” He smirks. “Guess where you’re sleeping tonight.” Allan looks up at him. “....where daddy?...” He manages such a sad, weak smile- it’s almost heart breaking. Francos smiles sweetly. “Outside, like the dog you are. Get up and go.” He nods and gets up. Matthew doesn’t watch as his brother limps towards the back door, Oliver stays still and silent. Allan goes outside and sits on the back porch, looking up at the bright stars, hoping that one day...one day maybe he’ll shine like those beautiful stars out in space.


End file.
